Little Blue's Quiz
Little Blue's Quiz Man: Are you ready? Little Blue: Does Wolf kill? Man: Ok, let's begin. 1. What is your real name? Little Blue: You're gonna be wierded out, but Bluey, Little Blue is because I'm Blue's younger brother, a bit shorter than him, and it's a rapper name. 2. What is your surname? Little Blue: There are cameras in here that can easily be hacked into, do you want to get me killed? 3. What are your three most popular nicknames? Little Blue: LB, Baby Blue, and Blue Assassin. 4. What is your favorite color? Little Blue: Red, it represents the blood of honored and fallen warriors. 5. What is your favorite animal? Little Blue: A wolf, strong, fast, and majestic. 6. What type of animal/race of human/mythical species are you? Little Blue: Human, well, if you count stick figure as a race. 7. What is your favorite song? Little Blue: Hey brother. 8. What is your favorite band? Little Blue: Don't really have a favorite. 9. What is your favorite TV station? Little Blue: History Channel. 10. What is your favorite pastime? Little Blue: It's a tie between cooking and watching my nephew, Blink. 11. What do you want to be when you grow up? Little Blue: Legendary assassin, which I have achieved. 12. What did you want to be when you grew up when you were 4-7 years old? Little Blue: Cook, and I achieved that too. 13. Time to get more wacko and personal… are you intimidated? Little Blue: Not really sure. 14. Who do you have a crush on / who are you in a relationship with? Little Blue: I have a crush on Fox, only for her personality, I can LITERALLY see personalities. 15. Are you cheating? Little Blue: I don't even have a girlfriend. 16. Have you ever cheated on someone before? Little Blue: Never. 17. Do you drink often? Little Blue: Only on special occasions. 18. Do you smoke often? Little Blue: Never have, never will. 19. What is your addiction? We know you have at least one. Little Blue: Just spending time with Blue and his family since I don't have my own... 20. What is your naughtiest / dirtiest habit? Little Blue: Don't have one. 21. What's your sex life like? Little Blue: Straight, horrible experience in collage. 22. Have you had a recurring dream before? Little Blue: Blue and Pink died to the Templars, and I raised Blink and got revenge with him on my side. 23. What was the last dream [ you can remember ] about? Little Blue: Blue and I switching places, since we look exactally alike, and Blue dying since he can't handle jumping of 50 story buildings, assassinating, and even cooking! 24. Tell me something that could make you smile without fail? Little Blue: Blink begging me to get him ice cream with puppy eyes and a tiny smile. 25. What is your favorite thing to drink? Little Blue: Water, especially holy water, which is what the Creed does for initiation. 26. What is your master goal in life? Little Blue: To bring an end to all templars. 27. What is your most recent wish? Little Blue: For Blink to not ne harmed because of all the time I spend with him, and the danger of the Templars hurting him at all. 28. If you could accomplish one thing for yourself or someone else, anything at all, what would it be? Little Blue: Keep everybody I'm close to safe forever, even Wolf who doesn't need it! 29. Tell me something that desire that you can't accomplish by yourself; something that someone else has to do for you. Little Blue: Stopping the Templars forever, I might need to recruit Wolf for that if he'll accept. 30. What is your worst weakness? Little Blue: My inability to track in the woods, with the animal activity, it's literally imposible. 31. What is your worst fear? Little Blue: Anybody I love to get harmed by my actions, like the time I got so mad at Blue when we were teens, I nearly killed him. 32. Name off five traits of your dream boy/girl? Little Blue: I don't need any love life. 33. What is your idea of the best day ever? Little Blue: A day where Blink could become even closer to me, Blue and Pink became rich or something, and no crimes. 34. Who is your best friend? Little Blue: Between Blue and Blink, I try to keep from Pink, because Blue thinks I like her. 35. Who is your worst enemy? Little Blue: I haven't faced him yet, but the world Templar leader, we're trying to figure out who. 36. Describe to me your most prized possession? Little Blue: My power chip. It's what holds my assassin powers. 37. If you could make peace / friends with anyone right now, who would they be? Little Blue: Not really anybody I have problems with. 38. The president announces that the world will come to an end at midnight of the next day, and there is nothing anyone can do about it. Who would you want to spend the last day of humanity with, and what would you do? Little Blue: I would gather all my friends, and tell them each how much I love them, and wait for the end. 39. What is the one thing you desire above all else as of today? Little Blue: The first time I hear Blink say he loves me. I know he does, but he's never said it. 40. The UPS man leaves a box on your door when you aren't expecting any packages. You open it to find a fancy glass bottle that resembles something between women's perfume and a wine bottle; the label reads "SHALTEIR's Love Liquid." Who do you test it on and how do you sneak it to them? Little Blue: I would test it on Fox since she's so hard to get, just to see if it works and not in my advance or anybody els's, and if it were a drink, I would make a toast to her, and pour it in her bottle. 41. You lover / best friend is announced dead via suicide. How do you react? Little Blue: I would search for their cause to kill themselves, and if somebody put that idea in their mind, I'd either talk, or kill. 42. You were walking alone through your local park come 11:24pm at night when out of the blue you get tackled from behind. What is you next move? Little Blue: Identify, and if an enemy, eliminate. 43. You're having a movie-at-home date tonight. When you go to blockbuster, what are your top three movie options that you and your date would probably enjoy? Little Blue: Gravity, Delivery Man, or The Heat. 44. Back to reality… who are you the angriest at? Little Blue: The world Templar leader, he took the Templars to control they never imagined. 45. What was the scariest moment of your life? Little Blue: The time I almost killed Blue in anger. 46. What was the best moment of your life? Little Blue: When I met Blink. 47. What was the worst moment of your life? Little Blue: The time I was arrested by the Templars, but I escaped. 48. What was the saddest moment of your life? Little Blue: The time my Dad said he had to leave us, we still hear from him even now, but we can't send him mail because he's somewhere where we can't mail him. 49. How do you think you'll die / how did you die? Little Blue: Hopefully not by the hands of a Templar, but the chances are high. 50. What is your "theme song" – in your opinion, a friend's opinion, or your creators? Little Blue: My favorite song, Hey Brother. Man: We're done here. (Wolf walks in) Little Blue: Wolf? This is my quiz, you already had one. Wolf: I just came for my results. (grabs a paper off a desk) Murderous Maniac. (Looks at the man and punches his head and it explodes) THE END Category:OC Quizes